poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace
'Grace '''is a female cow and the tritagonist of ''Home on the Range. Background Grace is a cow owned by Pearl, and she resides on Pearl's farm Patch of Heaven. Unlike Maggie and Mrs. Calloway, Grace tends to be more of a follower than a leader. She is very sweet, optimistic, and happy-go-lucky cow, and sometimes plays peacemaker between her two headstrong friends. Grace is one of the only cows that is completely immune to the hypnotic yodeling of Alameda Slim. this immunity is apparently due to Grace's complete tone-deafness. However, Grace appears to have no clue that she is tone-deaf; she loves to sing (and is usually off-key) and considers herself to have perfect pitch. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Residing on Pearl's farm, Little Patch of Heaven, Grace is one of two cows, the other being Mrs. Calloway. Though more of a follower, Grace has recently been encouraged to take more responsibility in leading the farm. However, the idyllic existence is interrupted when Maggie, a headstrong show cow, arrives at the ranch, and begins clashing with Mrs. Calloway. When it is revealed that Little Patch of Heaven may be auctioned off in three days due to debt problems, Grace and Mrs. Calloway is convinced by Maggie to travel with her to the town fair, in hopes of winning prize money to save the farm. Along the way, Grace learns of Maggie's past; she was the only cow left after Alameda Slim came and mysteriously stole the other cattle on her previous ranch home. Upon arriving in town, Grace and the others learn that a reward is being offered for the capture of Alameda Slim, enough to pay off the farm debt. Thus, Grace and the others decide to bring Alameda Slim in to college the reward. That night, the three cows hide in a ranch with other steers. Alameda Slim suddenly appears, revealing an ability to hypnotize cows via yodeling, including Maggie and Mrs. Calloway. Luckily, Grace is completely tone-deaf and thus unaffected. After a struggle, she is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Calloway back to their senses, though Alameda Slim escapes. Later on, the three cows learn the location of Alameda Slim's hideout from a rabbit named Lucky Jack. The cows form a plan to capture Alameda Slim. Grace contributes the idea of plugging their ears with cotton to avoid being controlled by Alameda Slim's yodeling. They initially capture Slim, but he escapes after Rico, a bounty hunter, is revealed to be Slim's partner-in-crime. Later on, Grace and the others are able to trap and reveal Slim, who was disguised, at the auction. Slim is arrested and the reward money is used to save the farm. Grace is last seen dancing with all the other farm animals in celebration of Little Patch of Heaven being salvaged and re-opened. Trivia *Grace will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range. *Grace met Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. * Grace along with Maggie and Mrs. Calloway will be Zeñorita Cebra's Guardians after Zeñorita's Rescue Adventure. *Grace will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Go Home on the Range. *Grace will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Grace will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Grace met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Grace will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Grace will meet Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Grace will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Calamity Jane. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Western characters Category:Cows Category:Peacemaker Category:Tritagonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies